The True History of Kanto
by DagaYemar
Summary: Join Cool Trainer Allen as he attempts to create the first ever complete record of Kanto's rich history. But what he discovers on his journey might be more than he can handle. Game-universe, with a surprise ending you'd never suspect! Please review!
1. Jan 1

_The following record takes place two years after the events in Pokemon: Red/Blue and one year before the events in Pokemon: Gold/Silver._

Jan 1

Happy New Year, Celadon! I have some exciting news to announce! Over the months between now and Kanto's 200th anniversary this June, I will be out on the road. My goal? To create the first ever comprehensive look at Kanto's rich history! My travels will take me to nearby Saffron and far of Cinnabar, the shores of Vermillion and the mountains of Pewter. I will interview famous celebrities and gym leaders, and experience what a trainer's life is really like!

But for my first article, I thought I would introduce myself for my new readers. My name's Allen and I've been reporting for the Fleet Dodrio for last five years. I applied for my traveling license two years ago and narrowly earned the coveted Cool Trainer license. My registered pokemon are my father's blastoise and a vulpix I caught when I was still a youngster. Also accompanying me is the haunter that's been following me since I covered the tearing down of Gambler Jason's house. My regular readers will remember that while haunter refuses to be caught, it has helped me time and time again in my research.

My weekly articles will be sent back to the home offices via a company carrier pidgey, so you all can live my experience as it happens. Well, I've packed my bags with potions and dusted off my bicycle. Tomorrow my great journey begins. Won't you join me in it?


	2. Jan 8

Jan 8

I had hoped to interview Silph Company's president for this article, but it seems it was not meant to be. Tragedy struck on my second day out on the road. It had been a peaceful couple of days and I suppose I let my guard down more than was wise.

I had stopped for a quick lunch beside the road when they ambushed me. At least half a dozen mankeys descended from the trees I was resting under just as I started to eat. Blastoise and I barely managed to drive the beasts off, but not before one of them cleaved my bicycle in half with a single chop. I'm afraid the machine is beyond repair.

So I'm travelling on foot now, and as such have not even reached Saffron yet. But as I write this, wrapped in my sleeping bag next to the roaring campfire vulpix made, I think that maybe this isn't so bad. I'll be travelling like most real trainers, one foot in front of the other. I should make it to Saffron in time for my next article. The cities look so close to each other on the map, but out here…

This experience really proves why people who haven't earned their licenses aren't allowed outside the cities. Those mankeys might have beaten me to an inch of my life if I hadn't had blastoise with me. Route 8 is classified as a mid level field, but I can see why such low scorers like Bug Catchers or Junior Trainers would have trouble out here. I'm glad my Cool Trainer allows me access to all the routes. See you all in Saffron!


	3. Jan 15

Jan 15

Well, I made it to Saffron safely and I must say, I'm impressed! It truly lives up to its reputation as the largest city in the world! A person could easily get lost among these towering buildings. They're so hard to tell apart from each other.

I had a little trouble at the border crossing. Seems Saffron has a few strict rules about what may go in or out of the city. I had to wait almost an hour as the guards searched my pack and confiscated some of my provisions. I'm still not sure why lemonade would be considered contraband, but strange local customs are something I'll have to get used to while travelling.

I arrived at Silph Company for my meeting a half an hour early so I could spend some time admiring their impressive lobby. A simple yet elegant fountain covered the entire center of the first floor and I killed some time watching the water spray. Two hours later, the receptionist called me over and said the president was ready for me now. I was about to ask where the elevator was, I had only seen staircases so far, when the receptionist typed something on her computer and pointed at my feet. Looking down, I saw the tile I was standing on had a weird design on it which was glowing softly. I looked up to ask what it was and found myself in the presidents' office.

Silph Co. President: Ah, Cool Trainer Allen! Please, have a seat.

Cool Trainer Allen: Wha…what was that? I was just in the lobby…

SCP:Don't worry about it, everyone is a little disoriented after using the tiles for the first time. Ingenious devices, really. Never know what R&D is going to come up with next. Now, I understand you have some questions for me?

CTA:Uh…yes, that's right. I'm writing up a history of Kanto for the 200th this fall for the Fleet Dodrio.

SCP: Excellent idea! Quite a historic moment for us all. We here at Silph have started construction on a new pokemon center to be opened for the anniversary. It will be a state of the art facility, three floors with a game corner and its own mart. And pokeballs will be half price for the whole day in all stores. You will put that in the article, won't you?

CTA: Writing as we speak. But what I really wanted to talk about today was the pokeballs themselves.

SCP:Oh?

CTA:For example, when was the first ball made?

SCP:Ah, so now we're to the 'history' part, eh? Well, no one knows exactly when the first ball was crafted, but it couldn't have been too long before Kanto was founded. It's common knowledge that the invention of pokeballs was the single key factor that raised us humans to the top of this world.

CTA:How do you suppose the first ball was made? They couldn't have had that much to work with back then.

SCP:I don't know, never really gave it much thought before. Probably carved it out of a log or a large nut or something. But the first official pokeball was made right here on the very spot this building was built on.

CTA:You mean Silph's founders?

SCP:Yes! The brothers Simon, Isaac, Leopold, Phillip, and Harold. Great visionaries all! Started crafting the original pokeballs in 102 A. F. and their little group has grown into what you see before you! Not bad for a family-run business, eh?

CTA:Yes, your success is impressive…

SCP:A mart in every town, all over the known world! And on the shelves of every one of those marts, our products! That has been this company's dream for nearly a hundred years. Our potions and pokeballs are single-handedly keeping the wild pokemon at bay and allowing us to lead this way of life!

CTA:And your profits? A company this large must make an enormous amount of revenue every year. What do you do with it all?

SCP:It takes a lot to keep a company of this size working. There's wages, wear and tear on machinery, buying supplies…

CTA:But surely you make more than enough to cover such small expenses.

SCP:Well…we do sometimes work on projects for private parties. But primarily, most of our resources go towards research and development. Our tech department has made such leaps and bounds on the classic pokeball design, introducing the Great and Ultra designs…

CTA:What about the Master Ball?

SCP:The Master Ball is an unconfirmed rumor.

CTA:But what about the stories of you giving a Master Ball to…

SCP:The existence of a pokeball that is capable of catching any living creature is pure myth, I assure you. While such a ball is indeed a long term goal for Silph, I put emphasis on _long_. We are a long way off from actually creating such a device.

CTA:While we're on the subject, I was hoping you could tell me how pokeballs work?

SCP:Haha! You want to steal our patent, eh? Haha!

CTA:Haha…but really, though. Our science is still pretty new and all, but pokeballs seem to break several of the laws. It has been proven that time doesn't really pass in them. And as for how a creature could turn into energy…do you have any insight for my readers?

SCP:Well…you'll have to talk to a techie or a Super Nerd for details like that.

CTA:You…do know how pokeballs work, don't you?

SCP:Ah, I just remembered I have to meet with Professor Oak's Aide to discuss business protocol. Completely slipped my mind. It's been a pleasure taking to you and all. I trust you know the way out? Oh right, you took the tiles. Let me activate them for you. Good day!


	4. Jan 22

Jan 22

There's not much to do in Saffron. Please make note that this isn't my personal opinion, as I find this city fascinating, but merely a statement of fact. With nearly a third of the world's population living within its borders, Saffron is almost entirely residential. The lure of safety has driven all these people to live in the exact center of Kanto, as far from the still untamed wilds as they can. Saffron folk tend to stay indoors as often as possible, rarely straying outside and staring down any visitors as if they might shatter their relative safety.

In fact, soon Saffron may forsake the outdoors all-together. The great Tunnel Project has entered its final stages and is expected to be completed by this time next year. Started four years ago as a way to travel from route to route without entering Saffron, it has grown into a complex maze of passageways connecting every building in the city's borders. The construction manager was unavailable for comment, but a representative said that the digging is progressing on schedule.

My interview with Sabrina came earlier than I was expecting. I had chosen to visit Saffron's old pokemon gym beforehand to prepare. I wanted to ask her about the time she had defeated every fighter in the dojo and claimed the Leader position, and I felt seeing the place myself would inspire some questions.

The building had certainly seen better days. The roof had fallen in along one wall and I had to struggle to pull the door open. Vandals had long ago broken in and defiled the once proud gym. Wall scrolls and posters lay ripped and crumpled against the walls, litter and debris were scattered everywhere, and several of the ornamental pillars had been broken. I stood amongst all that ruin, thinking about what a shame it was that such a historic building had become this devastated, when an earsplitting screech filled the air. I spun to see the doors slamming shut on their own accord.

Behind me, someone coughed. Spinning back around, I saw Sabrina herself at the head of the gym, staring down at two, decrepit scrolls barely clinging to the wall.

Gym Leader Sabrina: This building is a symbol. An example of what I can do.

Cool Trainer Allen: Ah…you startled me! I thought I was alone in here…

GLS: You were. Now you aren't. I understand you want to talk with me, Allen?

CTA: I…yes, I do. How did you know my name?

GLS: There's not much that is secret to me in this city. And let's make this quick, shall we? It won't take that accursed Aide long to figure out I'm gone.

CTA: You don't want Saffron's Aide to know where you are?

GLS: I don't believe the good professor needs to know every little thing I'm doing. His little helpers are always around somewhere, watching, and everything they hear eventually reaches Oak's ears. Truthfully, I'm amazed you're allowed to do this project at all. There're many things I'm sure he doesn't want coming to light…

CTA: That's…some dangerous talk. Are you sure you want me to write this?

GLS: Hahaha, go right ahead! The old codger can't touch me, and he knows it. But isn't this interview supposed to be about our history? Perhaps I should ask your questions for you.

CTA: Uh…no, it's alright. So, why did you want to be a gym leader?

GLS: Someone in power needed to be independent of the system. I chose to take over the Saffron gym because of how crowded this city is. The good professor may not like me so close to his inner circle, but he can't do anything overt with all these people around. And nothing covert can even come close.

CTA: You talk like you're at war with him.

GLS: I'm not a Rocket. I just choose not to follow blindly after the first illusion of security that comes by. Let's hurry this along. You were going to ask me about Bruce.

CTA: Yes, I was. What was…

GLS: Blackbelt Bruce was an idiot. All blind loyalty and stubborn pride. I assure you that the only reason he gained the leader title was because of how easily controlled he could be. He insisted that I had to fight each of his pupils before I could challenge him, so he could study my pokemon in battle. It didn't work out well, and even after I soundly defeated him he refused to give up his position. He even offered me his own pokemon to get me to leave. I'll admit I may have lost my temper then, as I had kadabra throw him through that wall over there.

CTA: But even after you gained control of the gym, Bruce stayed around for a while.

GLS: I said he was stubborn. He petitioned that since Saffron was so much larger than all the other cities, it should have twice as many gyms. Fool just couldn't bear to give up his power. And he proved annoyingly resistant to my persuasion…but he eventually caused enough of an embarrassment of himself that he got shipped off to Victory Road. Enough reminiscing about that idiot, though. Was there anything else you wanted to know?

CTA: About two years ago, didn't…

GLS: Ahh, Red! I remember him well. Bright boy, very talented. You could already see that his journey was shaping him into the stuff of legends. He was a bit confused about a couple of things when he came for me, though. I like to think that I helped…clear his mind on certain matters. It's been a pleasure talking to you, Allen. I must go now.

CTA: Just one more question! Several times you've seemed to know what I'm about to say. Are you…

GLS: I don't think I'll answer that. If it's really that important for you to know, why don't you ask my old friend Mr. Fuji? Hmm, that reminds me. Teleport.

A blinding light filled the room for a second, and when my eyes cleared an alakazam was standing next to Sabrina. And trapping within a shining sphere of energy above its head was my haunter! I hadn't seen it since I had arrived, and I had just assumed that it had wandered off on its own like it usually does.

CTA: Haunter!

GLS: I don't allow their kind to wander the streets of this city freely. I suggest you keep it on a tighter leash for the remainder of your stay. You're heading to Cerulean next, right?

CTA: Yes, but I didn't say…

GLS: I suggest you head south instead. You'll find some very interesting things down there very soon. Teleport.

Another flash, and she was gone. I gave haunter a quick onceover to be sure it was alright and left the decrepit building. As I was leaving, a man I recognized as Oak's Aide ran up and breathlessly demanded to know if I had seen Sabrina. I told him she had been here but disappeared a few seconds ago. He cursed and sped off around the corner towards the real gym's entrance.


	5. Jan 29

Jan 29

My departure from Saffron took much longer than I had anticipated. I discovered much to my dismay that my wallet had been stolen sometime after my interview with Sabrina. Looking back, I believe it happened while I was walking back to my room at the pokemon center after supper that day. My mind was elsewhere, and a young girl of about fourteen or fifteen bumped into me. She mumbled an apology and walked off, but I was too concerned over haunter to think much of it at the time. I wish I had gotten a better look at her face, but what has passed is passed.

Luckily, I followed the good advice the travel department suggested and kept half of my money hidden in a loose stitching inside my coat lining. Like they say, put some of your money in a visible wallet and the rest in a hidden pocket. If mugged, you don't lose everything, and hiding it all in a hidden pouch will only make the mugger search harder for it. Every schoolchild has heard this over and over from their teachers and parents, but let me be an example to you that it works.

While I still had enough money to get by on, my wallet also contained my license. Of course, without my license the border guards wouldn't let me out of the city. I had to spend five days confined inside while pidgey flew back to Celadon and obtained me a new one.

The delay gave me time to develop the pictures from the camera I gave haunter. It had managed to take several from the Silph labs while I was interviewing the president. Most are just pictures of conveyer belts run by magneton assembling pokeballs, but the last two look like a large construction project. You can see the frame of what appears to be an armored train mostly intact in the first one and stacks of metal tire rims in the second. Such a transport would make travel convenient for everyone, whether they had a license or not. I wonder why the president didn't mention such an amazing project to me during the interview. Could this perhaps be one of the private projects he said they sometimes do?

So I'm on route 6 now, still many days away from Vermillion. It's been raining on and off ever since I left; small, fierce storms brimming with flashes of lightning. I suspect there is a group of pikachu nearby. I am huddled in a grove of trees, trying my best to keep these pages from getting wet. Earlier today, a pack of rattata chewed a hole in my pack and ate most of my food. Between them and the pikachu, these rodents seem determined to make my journey as miserable as possible.


	6. Feb 5

Feb 5

As I write this, I am reclining on a park bench while the salty sea air blows softly through the trees. The weather finally cleared up as I arrived in Vermillion and in fact couldn't be better. I've decided to take an extra week here to enjoy the beaches. I've still got some time before the deadline becomes rushed. I plan to relax and recuperate before setting out again.

My first stop in Vermillion was to the famous Pokemon Lovers Club. I felt it necessary to at least visit the location of our rival newspaper, the Rapid Dash Press. Their building is much smaller than the Fleet Dodrio offices, containing only a single meeting room on the first floor and all their printing equipment in the basement. The Rapid Dash Press was started as a pet project by its rich founder, Chairman Reginald, to further his club's activities.

Chairman Reginald himself came out to speak with me, but I will refrain from writing up his interview here. Anyone who reads his paper knows that most of his articles are extremely detailed reports on a local trainer's favorite pokemon, and the man himself seems to talk of nothing else. I could hardly get a word in edgewise.

Diglett's Cave is a huge cavern that opens up right next to the start of route 11. The Vermillion tourist agency offers guided tours of its farthest reaches for just 300 a person. Schoolteacher Amanda, a part-time tour guide, was kind enough to answer my questions on a private tour of this astounding site. The tours are held in a real motorcar which eased its way down a well worn, torch lit path.

Schoolteacher Amanda: Watch your head. Some of the stalactites can hang pretty low.

Cool Trainer Allen: Thanks for the warning. So, what can you tell me of the history of this tunnel?

SA: Diglett's Cave was discovered forty-eight years ago as of last December. It was during an unusually fierce blizzard that the locals heard a terrible sound, as if a hundred voltorbs were exploding at the same time. The ground shook and several houses collapsed in the tremor. Two days later when the storm had subsided enough for the town council to venture out, they discovered this great hole in the side of Vermillion Hill. It is believed that the caverns had been here the whole time and the weight of all that snow caved in the entrance.

CTA: And digletts and dugtrio created all this! It's really amazing!

SA: Yes, it is very beautiful. But even dugtrio are too small to have carved this entire cavern. We believe that this started out as an underground river which ran dry. Later the cave was discovered by digletts, who made it their nesting grounds and enlarged it by coming and going.

CTA: Are there still digletts and dugtrio here?

SA: Indeed. They return every four months as per their mating cycle and we have to shut down the tunnel for about a week. Afterwards we make repairs to the floor and walls so that the cavern isn't weakened. A few dugtrio do make their permanent home here, but so long as poliwag here is with us you won't need to be afraid.

CTA: This seems like a strangely straight path for it to have once been an underground river. And isn't it a little too large?

SA: The tunnel does travel in an almost straight line north-northwest, but just shy of Mt. Moon it turns completely west before finally terminating in Pewter. Most of the diglett live in Pewter and return there after their mating season ends. In fact, the tunnel does get a lot rougher and a bit more narrow around that area and none of our farthest tours ever go past that turn. Well, we should probably be heading back.

CTA: Thank you for the tour.

As Amanda turned the motorcar around, haunter waved at me and floated off further down the tunnel. I let it go, haunter's instincts are almost as good as mine. It should be back any day now with whatever has caught its interest.

One last thing before I finish, I recommend all travelers to Vermillion stop at Sailor Kevin's Seafood Shack for a meal at least once. I've eaten there three times since I've arrived, and the food is fantastic. Kevin's squirtle-shell soup is to die for!


	7. Feb 12

Feb 12

What a different place Vermillion is compared to Saffron! The people here are much more welcoming to visitors, from the tourist agency I mentioned in my last article to the many specialized shops lining the waterfront. Just the other day I met a kindly old man fishing off the pier and after a pleasant conversation, he offered me his rod! Apparently, he runs a bait-and-tackle shop at the north end of town and he passed out older models to attract customers. He told me that I could get a newer version of the rod at his shop, but I politely declined. I don't plan on doing any serious fishing with it, so this rod suits me fine.

The Vermillion gym is an imposing, militaristic building crouching on the end of the pier like a krabby, within easy reach of the docks. As I pushed open the heavy metal doors, a barrage of shouting filled the air. I halted in the doorway and waited for my eyes to adjust to the gloom. A man with spiky yellow hair and army fatigues, who I took to be Lt. Surge, was bellowing at a Super Nerd who was crouching over a waste basket. In fact, the whole room was filled with trash cans. The Super Nerd was fiddling with something on the inside of the basket and failing to apologize over Surge's tirade.

Gym Leader Lt. Surge: Why can't you fix these so they don't break down every other day, soldier?! Move faster! An enemy could appear any time now, and every minute is a minute we're exposed!

Cool Trainer Allen: Excuse me, Lt. Surge?

GLLS: An opponent! Looks like you lucked out, catching me with my defenses down. Let's battle!

CTA: No, wait! I'm not a trainer! I'm a reporter doing interviews for the Fleet Dodrio. I thought I had sent you a letter…

GLLS: I'm not much one for paperwork. Are you sure you don't want to battle?

CTA: No, just an interview.

GLLS: Hrmph…all right then. Come on back to my command center. And you! Get this back up and running before I'm finished or I'm shipping you off to Victory Road! I won't have any possible enemies sneaking in through the barracks!

CTA: What are all these trash cans doing here anyway?

GLLS: All part of my security system. There's a button on the bottom of each of those cans and only those soldiers who know the code and input it in the correct order can access my command center. And if a spy puts in the wrong order, they'll get a paralyzing shock! That's if those damn Nerds can ever get the things to work properly.

CTA: But what about trainers who want to challenge you?

GLLS: Well if they're worth their salt, they'll figure it out. Or they can enlist in the army or navy, we give all military personnel the code. Now, what do you want to ask me?

CTA: Well, I'm doing up a history of Kanto and a major part of it is meeting with all eight of the gym leaders.

GLLS: You want to know about how I rose this high in the ranks? Sheer determination and willpower. Not to mention actual power! As soon as I was of age, I acquired my license and joined the victory army. I served six years in the frontlines, and was on the fast track towards general too, before a wild ryhorn broke my leg. I was sent here to recuperate, and during that time I challenged and earned the leadership of this gym.

CTA: You still a part of the army as well, aren't you? How do you find the time?

GLLS: The higher-ups know how valuable I am, so they appointed me captain of the Vermillion navy base. The first official order I gave was to shut down the Cinnabar and Fuchsia bases and transfer the entire fleet here. Easier to keep an eye on them without having to abandon HQ.

CTA: Isn't it ironic that the captain of the navy would use electric types?

GLLS: Of course not. It's sound, tactical strategy! Lightning is fast, powerful, and when it hits you, you stay down! Besides, with most of my Sailors preferring water or flying types, I can keep insubordination at a minimum.

CTA: I notice that your gym is made of metal, though, and the area you're on has a rubber floor…

GLLS: As I said, tactical strategy. Everything's fair in war!

CTA: Um…right. Let's see, do you remember Red?

GLLS: He was a fine lad, very eager and brimming with confidence when he came through my doors. Kind of reminded me of myself when I was his age. Took me out in no time flat, and let me tell you how impressive a feat that is! Don't know how he managed to get though my security, though. The shock trap was down that day, but the codes were still working. And only my soldiers and higher-ups like Professor Oak and his aides know the code…Still, I hear the boy has made quite a name for himself. General of the victory army! It's a good time for the military, with him leading the troops against the untamed wilds!

CTA: I know. I wanted to interview him in person, but I don't think I want to go out into the battlefields… is there anything else you can tell me about the army's latest advancements?

GLLS: Well, Indigo Plateau is still based northwest of Pewter. Mostly earth and rock pokemon up there and those are always hard to clear out of an area, but the army's named Victory for a reason! I'm told that we'll be getting ready to push west within a years' time. In fact, we are already preparing for the attack.

CTA: Really? What kinds of things are you doing?

GLLS: I'm not one for the little details…tell you what. Take this ticket here. I'll have one of my ships take you down to Fuchsia. I've got a man there, real wiz, who's working on several projects for me. I'll send him an order to inform you of all our little advances.

It was at this moment that the lights went out.

GLLS: WHAT! What has that damned Nerd done this time? I have to take care of this; if you can find your own way out, you are dismissed. Super Nerd Tory! Report immediately to my office, on the double!

As Lt. Surge stormed back into the main room to barrage his unfortunate lackey, I slipped out the main doors and made my way back to my rooms. One last thing to mention before I end this week, haunter returned later that day with some surprising photographs. It had travelled down Diglett's Cave to the point where it curves west and had continued on through the wall. Amazingly, the tunnel continues straight northward a little ways past the bend! The ceiling must have collapsed at that point before the cave had been completely explored, cutting off the second branch. Perhaps the tunnel goes all the way to Mt. Moon! I will be dropping a set of these photos with the tourist agency after I've made copies for myself.


	8. Feb 19

Feb 19

It took four days for the S. S. Anne to arrive in port and another two before its cargo had been stored. I waited somewhat patiently on the docks, watching box by box being loaded onboard by a dilapidated old truck that looked like it could barely work. But then they finished loading and we finally set sail, churning through the waves southward to Fuchsia. It's an impressive ship, three floors not counting the storage space, and twin smoke stacks that give off the occasional puff of smoke. The ship runs on an electric engine, but it also has a coal furnace for when the electabuzz need to rest.

My room was on the highest level with all the other tourists, most of whom have spent the last day in their rooms with varying degrees of seasickness. But the ship is ultimately a part of the navy. Sailors performed their duties with militaristic precision and my few attempted conversations with them always ended with cold stares. The small army of cooks in the kitchen were a bit friendlier, but they seemed to be constantly busy as well. I've taken to wandering the foredeck and staring out at the gently-rolling sea.

This morning I was surprised to find Captain Nolan leaning on the rails in my usual spot. He didn't seem to mind as I joined him, though his kingler kept clicking its pincers loudly and glancing my way. As we talked, he would occasionally take a pull from a brown bottle held tight in his fist.

Captain Nolan: Nasty stuff, this. Doctors go on about my heart and how I should give it up, but after thirty years I just can't get up in the morning without a bottle. Want a swig, boy?

Cool Trainer Allen: No, thanks. I don't drink.

CN: As ye please. Maybe if I stopped like they say, I wouldn't get sick every night. Well, go ahead and ask yer questions, boy. I'm certain some Sailor will want my attention any minute now.

CTA: How long has the S. S. Anne been in service?

CN: Six years, this April. She's still a new ship, my Anne, but we've seen our share of action together. Nothing recently, though. That bastard Surge is trying to force me into retirement, I know it!

CTA: What do you mean?

CN: He hasn't come out and said it, but he's saddled me with these 'civilian tours' and 'supply missions'. You know where I was when tentacruel swarmed Cinnabar two years ago? Delivering rations and clothing to Admiral Orange. I missed out on the entire campaign!

CTA: I actually haven't heard anything about Orange in a long time. Wasn't he one of Professor Oak's champions?

CN: Pah! Champion is too generous a term for him. He quit his league challenge in Vermillion almost ten years ago and took to the sea. If Professor Oak hadn't sent the entire fleet after him, he might have made clean his escape.

CTA: Escape?

CN: Orange has salt in his veins, I'll give him that. He hated being on dry land as much as he hated his mentor. The only way Professor Oak could reel him back in was to offer him control of the best ship in his fleet. My ship, the S. S. Sophia. Twelve years I sailed on her, and I lose her to the whim of Oak's wayward charge…

CTA: Where is Admiral Orange now?

CN: Probably shouldn't tell ye, but what the hell! Ye've been told to report history, and this'll soon make the books. He's off east, far across the sea, colonizing a chain of islands he discovered.

CTA: Really!

CN: Is true, boy! There's a whole cadre of ores and materials there, and a bunch of new pokemon too! There's this one I found, a sea creature with eight arms and this great sucker on its face. Peeled if of my own hull, I did!

CTA: What you going to name it?

CN: I've been thinking…it has eight arms, right? An eight-sided shape is called an octagon. And it shot this ball of water at me like a bazooka. So I'm thinking I combine these words and call it a bazoogon. Bazooka-it-gone.

CTA: Or how about octazooka? Oh, or maybe Octillery!

CN: No one would call it that, boy. Leave the names to me.

CTA: So where is…what was that!

CN: Grab the rails, boy! Looks like some wily beastie is trying to capsize us! Go fishing, kingler. Use vicegrip!

CTA: Does this happen often?

CN: Of course. Do ye think wild pokemon only attack in the tall grass? They're just as mean bastards out here as they are on land. Don't fear, boy. It'll take more than a couple of bashes to take down this ship.

CTA: I thought I heard metal breaking, though. What if the ship is damaged?

CN: We repair as best as we can and keep going. We've had to repair our ships on the fly a lot more than we used to since that bastard Surge shut down the Cinnabar and Fuchsia ports. We've nowhere else to dock for extended repairs and we can't just go back to Vermillion every time a dewgong or lapras scratches our hull, now can we?

With a flurry of clicking, Captain Nolan's kingler burst out of a froth of bubbles and clutched the side of the ship with its legs. It held a giant seaking, nearly four feet long, in its oversized claw. The fish was thrashing about in an attempt to escape, but kingler had it fast around the middle. It started to scuttle slowly up the hull and over the railing.

CN: Well, look at the size of the horn on this one! The cooks will be happy to get him! Sailor Joey, go see if it's punched any holes in our Anne. Do ye like seafood, Allen? I insist ye join me at my table tonight. Kingler…cut!


	9. Feb 26

Feb 26

The S. S. Anne came ashore in Fuchsia just long enough to drop me off before setting out on its way. A brisk hike up from the beach brought me to the small city itself, snuggly hid in the crook of two large hills. Fuchsia dates back as one of the first-to-be-founded cities and its rustic feel really emphasizes the fact. Fuchsia has resisted the march of time, comprising almost entirely of traditional homes and buildings, none of which are less than forty years old. Against their backdrop, the pokecenter and mart look strangely out of place.

Fuchsia's Gym dominated the little houses surrounding it. Easily the oldest of the buildings, it rises two stories above the tree line and is almost half as long as the rest of the city. I was impressed by its size and grandeur as I arrived for my interview with Koga. But I was met at the door by Fuchsia's Aide, who told me that Koga was away on official business. I asked when he was expected back, but he brushed my question off and told me that the gym was shut down until Koga's return.

So instead of a gym leader, I decided to find Surge's contact for this weeks' interview. And it turns out the man is none other than the Game Warden himself! I met the Warden as he was getting ready for his rounds and after some discussion he relented and said I could accompany him. His condition was that I comply with the Safari Zone rules and hand over my pokemon, and that I don't print his real name. I felt a little trepidation handing blastoise and vulpix over to him, but haunter had faded from sight before I had arrived. I knew he at least would be close by, if nothing else than to play a trick the Warden by sneaking in with me.

We loaded into an open top motorcar that had seen much more use than the one I had ridden on in Diglett's Cave. As we pulled up to the barbed-wire gates surrounding the Safari Zone, we were challenged by a pair of guards patrolling the perimeter. After confirming the Warden's identity, they opened the gates just enough for the car to pass through and closed it fast as soon as we entered.

Cool Trainer Allen: This is some very tight security.

Game Warden: We need it. Not only do we have to worry about people trying to sneak in, there's plenty of wild pokemon roaming here that I don't want loose in town.

CTA: Wild!? If there are untamed animals here, why did you take mine?

GW: Feeling antsy? I can always turn around and bring you back.

CTA: No, I'll be alright. But why are there wild pokemon here? And why did we come without protection?

GW: Bringing in our own pokemon would only agitate the ferals. And most of the beasts here know the sound of the car's engine and don't come close. I can out-drive any that try to attack.

CTA: This is the second car I've ridden in this month. Where are you getting the fuel for it? I thought there wasn't any gasoline left.

GW: Is that what you've been told? Perhaps there isn't any more for civilian use, but those of us who are connected to the government can get some. This one is one of only five that I know are still operating. Makes travelling through my various cabins a lot easier.

CTA: What is in those cabins? You still haven't told me why you have so much security. I thought this place was just a zoo.

GW: That bunch of cages out front is the zoo. Back here…well, back here is where we keep a number of various projects and experiments running for Professor Oak and the army.

CTA: What kinds of things are done here?

GW: Listen. I'm only talking to you because Surge ordered me; otherwise I would have just left you by the side of the road this morning. I'm not going to explain anything that is not directly under my supervision. Understand?

CTA: Yes! Um…why is it called the Safari Zone?

GW: Bugger if I know. This place was once a Rocket stronghold. Lot of guts, building such a large place just outside of the city. It was their first base and they kept all the pokemon they snatched here. When the army finally found out about it and stormed in, they were forced to leave them all behind as they fled. Rather than spend the time and resources necessary to re-tame all four areas, they just walled it up. Safari was the name the Rockets called it. I think it means 'the wilds' or something…anyway, the name stuck after we took over.

CTA: So the guards and such are in case the Rockets return?

GW: Not that they haven't tried several times, but the more common problem is the locals. There's some rare pokemon here; kangaskhan, pincer, a whole herd of tauros. At least once a week some hotshot kid tries to sneak in here on a dare to catch something. It gets so bad that every now and then we open the gates for a day and let them in for a little while. We can't get any work done and mostly just sit around until they leave, but it lets them get the steam out, you know? Right, here we are.

We had pulled up at a cabin near the back of the Zone. As the Warden pulled the car to a stop, a sudden hiss caught both our attention. A scyther exploded out of the bushes to the side of the cabin and flew straight at our car!

GW: Make a run for the cabin!

The Warden reached down between the seats and pulled out a large hunting rifle. He aimed and fired, the sound amazingly loud so close. A puff of dirt launching into the air a little to the left of the scyther, causing it to swerve and shoot past our car. The Warden cursed and turned to track it, but I didn't see any more of the conflict, as I took this moment to vault the door and run for the cabin. I heard two more shots before I rushed into the building and slammed the door behind me. Half a minute later, the Warden jerked the door open and slipped inside. He slammed it closed and rammed home a large bolt across the door.

GW: Agile bastard. I've only five bullets left now. There's not going to be another shipment from Professor Oak for another three months!

CTA: Does this happen a lot?

GW: More often than I would like. Those scyther have always been a pain in the ass. Well, might as well show you around while you're here.

CTA: What is it you do here? Surge mentioned you did projects for him?

GW: My main job is to patrol the place, making sure all the other experiments run smoothly. But when I have free time I write these.

CTA: Is this a training manual?

GW: Training manual? Nothing as common as a simple TM. This is a hypnosis manual. In particular, this one will get your pokemon to carry you while they swim. You can keep that one if you like.

CTA: How do they work?

GW: The HM's make pokemon more susceptible to suggestion. The first one I made convinced the beasts to chop down trees for loggers, and after that success Professor Oak became interested in my work and offered me a spot here. By the time I was promoted to warden I had created five HMs that worked.

CTA: What are you working on now?

GW: My latest order is to find a way to climb up waterfalls. I have no idea why he wants to do such a thing. At least the others he asked for have a usable purpose, like lighting up dark caves and moving heavy objects. Why would they want to climb a waterfall?

CTA: There's must be something they need to get to on the other side of one.

GW: But I made an HM that lets birds carry people! If they need to get over a waterfall, why can't they just fly over it? Unless it's in a cave or something, I could never get a hypnotized bird to fly indoors…

CTA: How do you make HMs?

GW: Trial and error. There are plenty of species here to test out my works-in-process on. Right now, I'm trying to get the dratini in zone 2 to climb their artificial waterfall. Unfortunately, all they're doing lately is swimming in tiny circles. The whirlpools are pretty, but they don't do much. Maybe Professor Oak can find some use for it…speaking of which, I need to get to work. Let me just grab my notes and I'm off.

CTA: We're going out again?

GW: No, I'm going out again. That scyther reminded me that this is no place for civilians. I'll have one of my assistants come by in a little bit to pick you up. Good day.


	10. Mar 5

Mar 5

It has been a week since I arrived in Fuchsia and Koga still has not returned. After spending more time than I had originally planned in both Saffron and Vermillion, I was starting to feel a little anxious to get going. I stormed up to the gym earlier today and was again met by the Aide, who told me that I still couldn't enter. I got a little angry and demanded to be allowed in to at least talk with the gym members, but he refused and slammed the door in my face.

I had all but given up hope for this interview and was trudging away when someone called me from the side of the building. Hurrying over, I found Janine beckoning to me from a side door. Tamer Janine is Koga's eldest daughter, and she waved my initial questions aside as I entered. She hustled me down an impressively decorated hallway to a large room which turned out to be a well stocked library. She closed the door tightly and turned to me.

Tamer Janine: I apologize for the Aide's rudeness. He becomes rather bold while my father is out of town.

Cool Trainer Allen: It's all right, I understand.

TJ: And I apologize for my father's absence, as well. He often leaves for extended periods of time with little warning. I overheard what you are doing. If you like, you may have your interview with me.

CTA: That would be great!

TJ: Please, sit down. Can I get you anything to drink?

CTA: No thanks, I'm fine. So, let's start with your father. What can you tell me about him as a gym leader?

TJ: My father has always been a ruthless fighter. He favors the poison type above others, as not many challengers can resist them. Of the many times I have watched him fight, he has rarely lost. And even in defeat, his opponents are left looking as if they were the defeated.

CTA: And is he often away like this?

TJ: Yes, though not usually for this long. He was called off to Viridian for an important mission and the orders came straight from Professor Oak himself. Usually, he is only away for a few days, and most trainers are content to wait for his return.

CTA: Do you know what kind of things he does on these missions?

TJ: I'm afraid I don't know the details, but my father is well versed in espionage and…other techniques. I myself am learning these skills from him, as I will one day replace him.

CTA: You will be the next gym leader? But I thought that anyone could challenge for the leader position if they had a badge from all eight gyms or special permission.

TJ: The Fuchsia gym is the exception to that rule. The leadership of this gym has traditionally been handed down in my family for generations, ever since this gym was opened.

CTA: What can you tell me of the history of this gym? It is truly grander than the others I've seen.

TJ: This building was built as a palace in 32 A. F. for my ancestor, Saigo. He lived in it for fifteen years before it became the capitol building for Professor Oak's growing empire.

CTA: Professor Oak? It couldn't have been the same man. That was over 150 years ago!

TJ: I believe that the name Oak is passed on, most likely from father to son. We have a mural in the other room of the first Professor Oak and he does bare a remarkable resemblance to the present one. To continue, in 93 the capitol was moved to the newly founded Pallet town and this building was left abandoned. Then in 99, the Pokemon Gym system was initiated and the palace was renovated and reopened. My great-grandfather Iruka was the first leader and held the position until he lost to his son, my grandfather. My father took the title from him almost twenty years ago, and has summarily defended it until I become ready to acquire it myself.

CTA: You certainly know a lot about our history.

TJ: Thank you. Not much has changed over the years in this city, and my family has always kept good records.

CTA: Is there anything else you can tell me of the early years?

TJ: They were horrible times. Even though we had discovered pokeballs, it was a constant struggle between man and animal. Our records talk of terrible battles, of little children being carried off by venomoths and farmers being throttled by hidden tangela. There was one time in 25 A. F. when the entire plain near where cycling road is today bloomed with glooms and vileplume. The clouds of poison they produced withered most of the crops for miles around before the last one had been burnt to cinders.

CTA: How horrible.

TJ: The losses were a terrible shame, but it was a time of great heroics as well. Men, like my ancestor Saigo, captured strong pokemon and boldly met the challenges nature threw at them. They gathered other people together into close-nit communities that stood a better chance together against the wilds. This was how the city of Fuchsia, as well as Vermillion and Lavender, were formed.

CTA: Only those? What about the inland cities, and Cinnabar?

TJ: From what I've found in my research, the only humans to survive in those turbulent times were those living on the coast. It wasn't until Professor Oak and his newly formed army did we start carving our way inland. Strangely, Cinnabar seems to have existed before any of the other cities. It is mentioned as being old even in our most ancient records.

CTA: Maybe that is where we came from.

TJ: Perhaps…but many tales mention finding bits of civilization scattered about in the wilds. The Pokemon Tower in Lavender was supposedly standing when people first came to those shores. And there are others…

CTA: I don't want to take up too much of your time. There was just one more question I wanted to ask your father, though. Two years ago, a trainer by the name of Red challenged this gym and won. Do you by any chance remember him?

TJ: I do. It is not often that my father loses and we make certain to study carefully those times he does, so we can determine how to overcome his mistakes. I did not battle Red myself, but watched from behind a sliding door in the adjoining room. He was merciless in his attacks, exploiting my father's every weakness to impressive gain. Something had recently bothered him, though. You could see it in his eyes.

CTA: Did you ever find out what it was?

TJ: I can't say for certain, but my father had gotten a report that there was Rocket activity in Lavender just before then. He was preparing to leave when he got a new order telling him that the Rockets had been taken care of and that he should prepare for Red's arrival. I've often wondered if Red had something to do with that situation, and what must have happened there to give him that haunted look.

CTA: Perhaps I can find out myself when I go there. Well, thank you for seeing me. You have been a great help!

TJ: The pleasure has been all mine.

I thanked her again as she escorted me back outside. As we left, I made sure haunter took many pictures of the various paintings and murals decorating the hall. Tomorrow, I bid Fuchsia goodbye and return to my travels. Next week, the road to Lavender begins!


	11. Mar 12

Mar 12

Seven days on my way to Lavender and I think I'm only halfway there. Anyone can look on a map and see that routes 12 through 15, also known as the Walking Road, are the farthest stretch between cities in the world. But I was completely unprepared for how long this road truly is. Luckily, the weather has stayed favorable and if I keep up this pace, I should be in Lavender by next week.

Since I have no interview to relate, I'll just quickly mention a few things that I've seen. This coastline is choked with birds. At one point two days ago, the sun was nearly eclipsed by a flock of Fearow. I huddled beneath a corpse of trees as the flock passed over, with luck avoiding their notice. Unfortunately, that was one of the only times I escaped the notice to these birds. Pidgeotto and spearow dive-bomb me at least once every couple of hours, not to mention the dangerous gusts and whirlwinds that crop up in their passing. My blastoise's cannons have kept most of them at bay, but they always return.

A large militia of Bird Keepers from Fuchsia patrols the coast, doing their best to keep the wild avian population down. But even all their efforts can barely compete with the sheer numbers they are up against. These brave men have saved me at least twice since I set out. A few even had a battle with me to show some ways I could combat aerial pokemon. I am truly indebted to them.

Another thing that has been a great help to me is the rod I picked up in Vermillion. My provisions would have run out long ago if I hadn't been able catch a fish every day from the banks. Why, just the other day I caught this huge magikarp. Vulpix used flamethrower on it, but I think it got burned. Still tasted good, though!


	12. Mar 19

Mar 19

After two weeks of hiking, I was in good spirits when I finally neared my destination. I looked eagerly at the horizon as I crested the last few hills, but the sight of the Pokemon Tower rising above the trees did not appear. Confused, I reached the town and discovered what had happened. The Pokemon Tower has been torn down!

A few questions revealed that Silph Co. is building a radio tower and has chosen to build it on the spot the Tower stood on. The construction began two months ago and they had just finished demolition. Already, the first few support beams were being fitted into the hill. I must have missed hearing about its construction while I was on the road.

I immediately set to finding the construction manager for an interview, but he refused, claiming to be too busy to talk. Disappointed and not a little outraged, I was called over by an old man as I was stomping away. Mr. Fuji is almost ninety years old, and has lived in Lavender for nearly his whole life. I was excited to talk with him, and he agreed to a quick interview while he waited for his granddaughter to finish cooking supper. We sat on his porch as we talked and watched the construction activity.

Cool Trainer Allen: It's a real shame, what they're doing. I had hoped to see the tower up close on this journey.

Mr. Fuji: That's the way of the world. People are always looking to the future and not noticing the accomplishments of the past. If it weren't for the Pokemon Tower, Lavender never would have existed.

CTA: I heard a rumor that the tower had been standing before people came here and founded this town. Is it true?

MF: Indeed. It was the whole reason the pilgrims stopped here instead of continuing up the coast. The tower provided an impenetrable shelter against the wilds as they built further defenses and cleared out the forests. They didn't even build houses outside of the tower until the first Professor Oak's army came along and added Lavender to the empire.

CTA: So there were other Professor Oaks!

MF: Yes, though only us old folks remember now. The latest one has been kicking around for so long that people just don't remember there were others.

CTA: Did you ever see one of the other Professors?

MF: When I was a young boy, the Professor was always in town. This was back in Lavender's golden years, when it was one of the most important cities in Kanto. There was a rumor that Oak was having an affair with our gym leader.

CTA: Lavender had a gym?

MF: There have always been eight gyms. Where did you think they were before the newer cities like Pewter and Cerulean were built? Our gym was at the top of the tower itself, in honor of its role in our history.

CTA: And the leader?

MF: Ah, she was amazing! She was feared above all other leaders at the time and rightly so. No one could defeat her. She favored poison and ground types, and she invented a battle style where her pokemon would dig underground and attack from below. I supposed they helped in her excavating as well.

CTA: Excavating?

MF: She was an archeologist. The tower was what first brought her to Lavender, with all its hidden basements and intriguing artifacts. She spent many years digging into its foundations before becoming the gym leader. First her globat would locate sealed-off rooms and hollow walls, then her arbok would dig a hole big enough to crawl through into them, and the rest would help carry what she found back up to the surface.

CTA: Did you ever battle her?

MF: I challenged her once when I came of age, and her marowak completely destroyed me. I wish I had challenged her once more, but I left shortly thereafter.

CTA: Where did you go?

MF: I became a scientist and went to work at the facility on Cinnabar. I spent ten years at that place, working on various experiments with my assistant, Blaine. Together we made several breakthroughs in the fields of cloning and EMF.

CTA: EMF?

MF: Enhanced mental functions. Professor Oak had supplied me with some interesting designs for a machine that greatly augmented a persons brainwaves and asked me to create a working model. The device I came up with worked wonders on the psychic types I tried it out on, but the first human test...well, after she escaped I decided it wasn't any of my concern anymore. I went back to tinkering with my own little projects...

CTA: Did you invent that too?

I gestured at a small metal box covered in strange designs that Mr. Fuji had been rolling between his hands while we talked. At my question he paused and tucked the box into his pocket.

MF: Yes, but it's nothing important. Just a precaution…was there anything else you wanted to talk about?

CTA: Well, what happened to the gym you mentioned?

MF: A day doesn't go by when I don't think about it. The Pokemon Tower used to be much taller than…well, than it was recently. Gym battles were held at the very top and there was this trainer…

CTA: If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to.

MF: No, I'll be fine. I was still working on Cinnabar at the time and only heard the full story later. This trainer was losing badly and not taking it well. His last fighter was a weezing and he commanded it to explode. The explosion shattered the entire top third of the tower, sending it crashing down on the homes below…thirty-five people died that day. I rushed home immediately after I heard, but there was nothing to be done.

CTA: I'm sorry.

MF: I haven't left Lavender since. The tower became both graveyard and memorial to those who died that day. All of Lavender's glory seemed to depart with the towers' fall and slowly this town sank to the pitiful state it's in today. Sometimes…I think that if only Gym Leader Agatha hadn't died, this town might still be the center of Kanto. And this travesty wouldn't be happening.

Mr. Fuji's granddaughter came out then and helped him into the house to eat. She invited me to join them, but I declined. I wasn't feeling too hungry.


	13. Mar 26

Mar 26

A lot has happened in the last week and I'll try my best to tell it all.

I left Lavender the day after I arrived, not wanting to remain any longer than I needed to. I hiked north and soon entered the Dark Pass, previously named the Rock Tunnel, though the mountains. The Pass is aptly named. Even with vulpix creating a constant light, the darkness seemed to press in on me. I got lost more than once, turning down dead end tunnels and having to back track. It took me two days to navigate those depths and I was tired and in a foul mood as I emerged into the sunlight.

But I tried to put my feelings aside and act professional as I approached the Power Plant. Sitting on the banks of the river just outside of Dark Pass, the power plant supplies electricity to nearly every city in Kanto. The manager was happy to give me a tour and ushered me inside.

After passing through some offices, we emerged into a cavernous room. The gigantic generators thrummed with energy and made conversation difficult without shouting. Surrounding the generators were a double row of electrode, which were each connected to the machines by dozens of wires. The electrode were sunk into depressions in the ground so they couldn't roll away as they were sapped. At regular intervals a large tree had been planted in the middle of the walkway, which upon closer inspection turned out to be sleeping exeggutor.

Power Plant Manager: We produce an enormous amount of energy every day. In fact, we have such high demands that we have to push these guys past their limits most days to meet it. There are twelve industrial sized batteries out back to catch and store any overflow we accidentally produce.

Cool Trainer Allen: Isn't it dangerous? You are effectively draining living bombs for power.

PPM: I'm not saying that accidents never happen. Two years ago five of them decided to go off at once and we could only stop three before they started to explode. And when one went off, it would set off others…it was a real mess. We had to abandon the plant for a couple weeks. Took us months to rebuild the place and recapture them.

CTA: Is there any danger of it happening again?

PPM: Thankfully, we've gotten much better at controlling them and are more than prepared. It takes them longer than normal to collect a destructive charge due to how much they're being draining. As soon as one of my supervisors sees one building up to self-destruct, we use the exeggutor's leech seed on it. The extra drain keeps them from going critical and they usually stop trying after half an hour or so.

CTA: Seems a little harsh…

PPM: You said it yourself, these are living bombs. We do care for them, give them two hour-long breaks a day, feed them excess static. And besides, what would they be doing in the wild but causing trouble and maybe hurting people. At least here they're serving a productive purpose.

CTA: I suppose…what do you do if a generator breaks down?

PPM: Well, over here we have the…

We were interrupted by an explosion in the back of the plant. Fearing one of the electrode had gone off, the manager ran down the hall to the rising smoke and I followed close on his heels. Other supervisors joined us as we came to a stop at a giant hole in the back of the building. Pouring though the hole was a small swarm of ekans and rattata, followed by zubats which swooped inside and started chewing on exposed wires on the generator.

Suddenly, half a dozen men wearing black suits with a red 'R' on the chest walked in through the smoke. One knelt down and started wrapping bandages around a koffing lying in the rubble, most likely what had caused the wall to blow in. Another, obviously the leader of the group, stepped forward and started shouting orders.

Rocket Leader: Rattata, chew through those restraining wires! Zubat, jam the machines! Ekans, keep around us in case of trouble. Attention, oppressors! All the pokemon under this roof now belong to Team Rocket!

PPM: Like hell they do! Men, wake the exeggutors! Push these scum right back into the hole they climbed out of!

RL: We must win, Rockets! You three, focus on getting those electrode to safety. The rest with me! Hold the exit!

Soon a pitched battle was underway. I didn't stay to see it unfold, as I'm not a fighter and would only be getting in the way. Besides, I was more than a little concerned about how the battle would affect the large number of explosive pokemon present. I am not ashamed to admit I turned and ran as fast as I could for the exit.

I put many miles behind me that day and by the next Cerulean was in sight. I could see the lights still shining, so I supposed the Rockets had been repulsed. But the long hike had given me time to think on the Rockets' words. All the stories I had heard painted the Rockets as incompetent thugs and bullies. But back there they seemed like a well organized team. And what did they mean, oppressors?

I camped one last night outside of town and made for the city in the morning. But as soon as I entered the border building, the guards arrested me on charges of theft and vandalism! I tried to tell them that I had just arrived in town, but they wouldn't listen. They produced pictures of me stealing potions and other items from the marts' shelves and they had a number of eye witnesses claim that a person looking like me and with my ID had been causing trouble all over town.

Currently, I am writing this article in the Cerulean jail under the tight surveillance of an officer. They seem to have a much larger and more active police force in this city that the others I've seen. I've sent letters to my boss and even Professor Oak in the hopes that one of them will convince these cops of my innocence. I hope that someone gets me out of here soon.


	14. Apr 2

Apr 2

So, apparently whoever it was impersonating me didn't know that I had been arrested. They tried to hold up the mart again a few days ago, and dropped the license that was stolen from me in Saffron as they were getting chased by the police. Since I was obviously in jail at the time, they let me go. I wonder if they'll catch the thief. I certainly would like to know how the little copycat mimiced my appearance well enough to fool the cops.

Haunter has definitely gone missing. I haven't seen it in weeks and I'm starting to get a little worried. I'm used to its disappearances, but they don't usually last this long. Plus it still has my camera.

The person I was most looking forward to talking with while in Cerulean was the pokemaniac Bill, but unfortunately he's nowhere to be found. Both his house and lab were empty and asking around town revealed that he's either gone on a hunting trip to Mt. Moon or diving off the Lavender coast for specimens. I can only hope Bill returns within the week or I'm going to have to continue on to Pewter without meeting him.

For this week's interview I tracked down Misty, Cerulean's gym leader. But she proved almost as hard to find as Bill. Her gym was empty except for one guy floating on his back in a giant pool that filled most of the building. He told me that Misty was probably down at the Azure Lake beach, catching some waves. She was indeed at the lake, but it was an hour before I caught her attention and gestured her to come ashore. When she finally did, she agreed to talk with me in the snack shack, while she had a light oddish-leaf salad and a soda.

Gym Leader Misty: So who did you say you were again?

Cool Trainer Allen: Allen, from the Fleet Dodrio Press. I'm traveling all over Kanto, interviewing famous people and…

GLM: And of course you wanted to interview me. But can we make this quick? I want to get back on the surf while the day is still good.

CTA: I'm amazed you can get waves that high on a lake as small as this.

GLM: You like them? Charlie sends his gyarados to the center of the lake and has it thrash about. Bam, instant ten-footers. Want to give it a go? I can get you a board.

CTA: No, thanks! But why don't you go to the ocean to surf?

GLM: Professor Oak won't let me! His Aide is always going on, like 'A gym leader's responsibility is' and blah, blah, blah. I don't see what the big problem is. What's wrong with a vacation every couple of weeks? I don't see why I have to stay here ALL the time…

CTA: So then why did you decide to become the gym leader?

GLM: Why else? Do you know how many hot guys are always trying to get my attention now? Not to mention how popular I've become. Hey, guys!

Other Surfers: Yo, Misty!!!!

GLM: Sigh…its great and all, but the job has so many boring tasks I have to do. Guys are always trying to fight me, even the cute ones. And all of the other leaders are so mean to me! They hardly ever talk to me when we get together at the quarterly meetings. I've complained to Professor Oak, but he won't do anything about it!

CTA: I see… do you remember a trainer named Red? This would have been about two years ago.

GLM: I could never forget him! He owes me a new bike!

CTA: Um…what?

GLM: The Mach 200X bicycle! The bike store only had one, and of course as the gym leader I should have gotten it, right? Who cares about a little thing like price? I'm practically a celebrity. He should been happy to give it to me like I asked, instead of just handing it over to some random guy, not matter how cute he was…

CTA: But Red is pretty famous too. And I wanted to ask you about your battle with him…

GLM: Hmph! Well, if you insist. We had a match, and it was before he took my bike so I was even nice to him. He won, barely, then just grabbed his badge and left! At least other trainers take me out for ice cream or a movie afterwards, but he just ditched me! Me! I should have won that battle, too. He was completely ruthless. I think he cheated.

CTA: Cheated how?

GLM: I don't know how, but he must have! I'm the strongest and most talented trainer in the north. There's no way a guy with only one gym under his belt could have beaten me! I've asked Professor Oak to look into it, but he hasn't done anything about it yet.

CTA: Professor Oak is a busy man. Maybe he has too much work to do right now.

GLM: Oh, I'm sure he'll come around. I've got his ear, you know. He's always giving me gifts, like this! It's the newest HM, number six! No one else has this except me! I'm going to teach it to my starmie, see what kind of waves it can produce. Gotta go!

CTA: It was certainly…interesting to speak with you.

Misty was already halfway down the beach before I could finish speaking, leaving me with her bill. I wasn't too upset; I'm not sure she would have been much more help with my article.


	15. Apr 9

Apr 9

I was packing my bags yesterday, getting ready to start the hike up Mt. Moon, when a boy I had talked to earlier in the week knocked on my door. I had asked him to keep an eye open and to come tell me if Bill returned before I left. He sure cut it close, as I would have left the city within the hour!

As usual, I spotted a police officer leaning over a newspaper in the café across the street. Ever since I had been let out of jail, I've had the nagging feeling that they've been following me around town. They must believe I'm partners with my impersonator or something, or they wouldn't still be shadowing me. You'd think they would be busy with everything else that goes on.

The crime rate in this city is frankly amazing. Every day I see uniformed policemen rushing from street to street, dealing with this problem or that. There's a small gang that hangs around in the north end, causing trouble. Three days ago they descended upon me while I was walking on Nugget Bridge and tried to rob me. Blastoise blasted the whole bunch of them from the bridge and I ran for my life. The day after that a house behind the center got robbed, the thieves blowing a hole straight though the wall to get in. Some days I've been afraid to step outside.

But I pushed these fears aside as I dashed up the road to Bill's house. He lives in a part-outpost, part-laboratory just inside the northern borders of the city. As I charged up Nugget Bridge, I noticed that the area was unusually deserted. The picnickers and hikers I've seen every day I came this way were missing, and here and there on the trail were these ruts where the earth had been gouged out. Wondering what they were, I cleared the last of the trees and came to a halt. An enormous armored trailer, drawn by a pair of rhydon, had been pulled up to the side of the house. The rhydon were leaning against their chains, breathing heavily. A great din was coming from inside the house.

More than a little worried, I cautiously approached the metal front door and knocked. For a while nothing happened, then there was a loud clunk and the door pulled open. The room inside was a mess of desks covered in paperwork and strange devices. The noise was even louder inside, coming out of an open doorway against the back wall. A buzzing turned me around to find a magnemite stuck against the door. With a jerk it pulled itself off and I followed it further into the house.

The next room was so strange that I froze in the doorway, trying to take it all in. The room was huge, more a hanger than another part of the building, and the entire center was filled by an onix which was heavily chained to the floor. Wires and metal rods extended from various machines and generators to the rock snake's body, and purplish lightning crackled through the air as it was channeled into its struggling form. The onix was screaming and tried to thrash about, but it was pinned too tightly to the ground. Bits of the creaturers rocky hide were taking on a wierd, silver shine. Magnemite flitted though the air carrying clipboards and various devices, unconcerned by the energies crackling through the air around them. A man stood on an elevated platform and watched the whole process diligently. He turned as the magnemite which had let me in floated over and caught his attention. We had to shout to be understood.

Pokemaniac Bill: And who are you?

Cool Trainer Allen: My name's Allen! I'm a reporter…can we go somewhere quieter?

PB: Helen? What an interesting name! Come with me!

We walked into a glass office set to one side of the hanger. As the door closed behind us the sound cut off completely, though we could still see the activity going around outside.

PB: That's better. Now, what can I do for you, Helen?

CTA: I would like to have an interview with you for my paper. And my name's Allen, not Helen.

PB: Really? Are you sure you don't like Helen? It contains much more character.

CTA: What's all that going on out there?

PB: The next step in my greatest experiment ever! Did you notice all the magnemite I have here in the lab? I invented them.

CTA: You…invented them?

PB: From a pile of junk I had floating around the lab, yes. Did you actually think something like them could have evolved naturally? I've always been better with machines than genetics. That was always Blaine and Fuji's field.

CTA: Why were you trying to create a pokemon?

PB: Wanted to see if it could be done, why else? And after many unsuccessful attempts at cloning, I thought to myself, well why can't I just build one from scratch? A mechanical pokemon, devoid of even a rock-types ties to nature. It took a bit of time, a bit of trial and error, a lot of lightning, but I'm pleased with the result.

CTA: But what are you doing to that onyx!

PB: I tried making other mechanical pokemon, but they never worked out. So I thought to myself, a rock type is _already_ mostly mineral; it's just a matter of forcing out the right kind. All things change when submitted to enough stress. If this experiment works, I'm going to try the process on a non-mineral. I've already got this fearow, maybe shift around a few of its genes while I'm in there…what do you think is a better name, steewing or skarmory?

CTA: This...this is horrifying!

PB: Is it? I suppose that the process could use a little improving, but the onyx will be better for it in the end. Its new steel body will provide better protection from its usual weaknesses and greatly improve its defenses. And after all, shouldn't the march of progress replace nature in all of its aspects? This stage is really delicate; lost the last one around this point when the steel plates started growing inward instead of outward. So I'm afraid we'll have to talk another day.

CTA: Please, just a couple of minutes! I'm leaving soon and I really wanted to ask you some questions.

PB: Well…sure, a few more minutes won't hurt my schedule. But make it quick. I'll answer just one question.

CTA: Very well, just one then. You are widely known as the leading expert on a number of diverse subjects, but primarily for the storage system and pokeballs in general. I want to know how the balls actually work.

PB: Hmm…a heavy question. To fully explain, you need to know more about the composition of the world itself. There is an energy that is present everywhere, surrounding every tree and rock around us. Professor Oak calls this energy 'radiation'.

CTA: This…'radiation'…it's everywhere? Even in us?

PB: Humans are a little radioactive, but much less than the environment. We mostly pick it up as we are exposed to it in our daily lives. But the most concentrated areas of radiation are around pokemon. This energy lets them adapt to their environment and gives them the abilities they're known for. Continued exposure to intense sources of radiation such as other pokemon or certain stones cause them to adapt further, sometimes mutating in a process we commonly refer to as evolution.

CTA: But what does this have to do with the balls?

PB: A pokeball is comprised mostly of two parts. The first part is called a Geiger counter, I think; an ancient device that measures levels of radiation and homes in on high sources of it. The other part are these mirror-like devices on the inside of the ball that _attracts_ radiation and creates a little pocket dimension outside of our reality.

CTA: You've lost me there.

PB: Think of it as a little world of emptiness where absolutely nothing happens. I've been in one myself, and an entire week passed me by in the blink of an eye!

CTA: How did manage that?

PB: Well, only high levels of radiation can activate the Geiger counter and the only things with high enough radiation are pokemon. So I thought to myself, the only way to experience what they go through is to become one of them! I couldn't change my physical form, but I borrowed some tech from the mental science department and transplanted my consciousness into a slowpoke.

CTA: Wow! What was that like?

PB: I told you, absolutely nothing. Creatures aren't aware of time when they're inside a ball. One second the radiation in my borrowed body was sucking me forward into a great light, and the next thing I knew I was facing the other way and blinking the dots out of my eyes. I had set up a device to open the ball after a week had gone by, and my new body didn't even feel hungry. I had a devil of a time getting back into my human body, as the slowpoke's paws couldn't work the controls right…

CTA: So that is how a creature on the brink of death can remain stable for days until the trainer can make it to a center, right?

PB: Indeed. But a lot still eludes me. Poison still works inside a ball, so I believe that time does progress in this dimension. But at the same time, several experiments have shown that a pokemon doesn't age inside a ball. Most likely, the creature is placed in suspended animation; not unconscious, but completely immune to its surroundings. This is all just guesswork until I have a bit more free time to experiment some more, though.

CTA: I asked the president of Silph this same question, and he didn't know anything about it…

PB: They never tried to understand how the device worked, just how to produce them. You know, there was something funny I noticed while I was researching the original designs. On some of the older blueprints, the mirrors were _reversed_! This wouldn't attract, but repulse…

A barrage of tapping cut Bill off in mid sentence. Half a dozen magnemite were banging on the window, trying to get his attention. Bill apologized and said that the next part required his supervision. He swooped through the door back into the hanger, leaving me a magnemite to show me the way out.


	16. Apr 16

Apr 16

I didn't manage to leave Cerulean for a couple of days. After sending in last week's article I stayed the night in the hopes of catching Bill again for another interview. But I was woken in the morning by a great explosion from the north! The police ran from street to street outside the building and a large…something could be heard crashing and roaring about in the north end. We were told to barricade the doors and remain inside, and I spent the next two days flinching at every crash I heard. When we were finally told it was safe to venture outside, I made for route 4 as fast as I could.

Unfortunately, my enthusiasm for the road quickly wore out. It is much harder climbing Mt. Moon from the east and I soon grew exhausted. I spotted a small cave in the hillside and crawled in to rest. The cave opened up in the back to one of the many tunnels riddling the mountain and I decided it would be easier to travel through them instead of hiking outside. Of course, I immediately got lost. At least I had plenty of provisions and vulpix to provide light, but I wandered and backtracked through those tunnels for another two days.

Then, just when I was starting to despair, I heard voices bouncing off the walls from further down the tunnel. I raced towards the sound and soon came in site of a large cavern. There was a group of people in black suits working at various temporary shelters, fiddling with small generators or herding groups of geodudes and sandshrews into corrals. Crates were stacked everywhere and men were loading supplies into yet more waiting boxes. One dark figure was standing with his back to the tunnel entrance, supervising the activity. He half turned as another man ran up to him and I could clearly make out the red R on his chest. I had stumbled into a Rocket lair! I pressed myself tightly against the wall and pulled out my notebook as the two rockets started talking.

Rocket Leader: Report. Are the rumors to be believed?

Rocket Grunt: I'm afraid they are. The lower halls were breached five days ago, Koga himself led the charge. I'm afraid…Giovanni has been killed!

RL: No! With his passing, all the members of the original team are gone. Was there nothing salvageable?

RG: The destruction of the gym was complete. All of the pokemon have been taken by Oak's army.

RL: To be pressed into service, no doubt. Or given to that monster Bill.

RG: Sir…what do we do now?

RL: Now? We honor the wishes of our dear departed leader! We shall continue to rescue the pokemon of the world! They were meant to run free, not to become the slaves of humankind. We must return the world to the way it was meant to be. Even without the founding Rockets, their dream of a free world must not die!

RG: Of course. I apologize for my moment of weakness. But who shall lead us now?

RL: For now…I'm not sure. We will have to set up a chain of command, elect our own leaders or maybe form a committee or council. Also, I noticed that one of your men has returned with an arbok. How did that happen?

RG: I'm sorry! In the heat of battle, he didn't notice that he was pushing it too hard…

RL: You know that we must leave these beautiful creatures as unchanged as we can. No steroids, no rare candies, and certainly no evolving! We must be different from the oppressors and not force them to become the tools we need. Do you have anything positive to report?

RG: I did manage to acquire a sample of Giovanni's DNA.

RL: Then hope is not lost! Now all we need is Oak's secret for perfect cloning. At present, our technology can only produce imperfect copies, though at least we can produce clones much faster than Oak. But if we could gain access to the tech that lets him produce these 'champions', we might be able to bring Giovanni back!

RG: Should we start setting up the cloning tanks and begin the process?

RL: We have sustained heavy losses, but we must wait a little longer. Somehow, people have discovered the Diglett Cave entrance and are making their way slowly here. I have given the order to evacuate.

RG: But this is our original base! You and I were cloned in this very cave!

RL: This is a terrible time for us. Losing our leader after years of holding Oak's pet assassin off with false trails and dummy leads, and then afterward immediately having to abandon our most sacred base! I've already gotten the pokemon to their new homes safely, but we have only just started moving our own things.

RG: Speaking of our heritage…when we were forced to flee, we fled north to Pewter. We laid low for a few days till that damn ninja lost our trail and you won't believe what we found!

RL: What of importance could have been in that back water of a town?

RG: Giovanni's ship! Oak had been hiding it in plain sight, pretending it was one of his own theoretical designs!

RL: You found it! I must see it myself, and behold the device that brought the original six to this twisted world!

The two rockets walked away from the entrance and I slipped away back up the tunnel. I am not afraid to admit that I'm shaken. They are saving pokemon? Rescuing them from us? This goes against everything I have ever been told about them.

Later that day, I found a tunnel that lead to the surface. But I've been camping out at the entrance, filled with conflicting emotions. I watch my vulpix light my campfire and I wonder if it wishes to be free. I set blastoise on a nest of raticate and I wonder if it wants to fight. I wonder what became of haunter and why it left me. But more often than not my thoughts return to the cave beneath Mt. Moon, and the sight of those black clad clones reverently pulling a great rocket into the center of their cave.


	17. Apr 23

Apr 23

My resolve has returned and I have decided to continue my journey. I was woken up one morning when a paras which had wandering into my camp bit my hand. Vulpix burned it to a crisp, and as I pressed bandages to the wound I was reminded what vicious creatures they were. We need to fight and capture them or we would be overrun. I have to believe that.

I reached Pewter early in the day and only had a little trouble at the border crossing. I guess the guards heard a little of what happened in Cerulean. Piled on the fact that the museum had been robbed only a few days ago and I understand why they'd be suspicious. Doesn't matter to me. I plan on keeping my head low, get this interview done, and be on my way.

The gym is the largest building in Pewter, though that isn't saying much. The department store back home is probably bigger than this whole town. Pewter serves more as a fallback position for weary victory army troops. Everything here is curt and functional.

It took me a minute to push open the heavy doors. The inside of the gym was stark and dimly lit. Brock sat hunched over a book against the far wall and squinted up at the light as I entered. There was only one other trainer in the whole place and he studiously ignored me.

Gym Leader Brock: So you're this reporter I heard was coming. I don't suppose you want to try for a badge?

Cool Trainer Allen: No, I just came for the interview.

GLB: Of course. No one ever comes out here to challenge me. Look at the pitiful state this gym is in. Only one member, and I don't know how much longer I can hold onto him. I hear there are new openings at the Viridian gym and since neither his diglett or sandshrew are rocks…

CTA: Why did you choose to be the leader in this small town?

GLB: I didn't choose anything! I doubt anyone would stay in this town of they didn't have to. No, I was demoted here because of how badly I performed in the army.

CTA: Becoming a gym leader is a demotion?

GLB: It was for me! I was Lt. Surge's right hand man and every time he rose in the ranks, he made sure to take me with him. But then the accident happened and they decided to get rid of me.

CTA: What happened?

GLB: I was on night patrol and I mistook a sleeping rhyhorn for just another boulder. Surge was still up working on a few things and he came out to talk with me. As he approached I called out a greeting, but was too loud and woke the damn thing. It broke Surge's leg as it stampeded around camp. Surge had to leave the front lines and I was sent here for five years. Damn rock types…

CTA: But aren't you a rock user?

GLB: Again, not my choice. They confiscated my poliwrath and wartortle when they demoted me. I had to take new pokemon from those we had captured recently in the raids. Never bothered training them very much, as I'll be getting my own back when I return to the army in a year.

CTA: You fought Red when he was just starting out, right?

GLB: Yeah, I was the first to lose to Red. He was nervous and I don't blame him for it. He had a lot of older brothers to live up to and every one of them crushed this gym easily. Except Yellow, him I managed to win against. Yellow was much too soft to be a real fighter. Did you know he couldn't even bare to keep his Pikachu in a pokeball?

CTA: Do you think it will feel strange to be serving under Red when you go back?

GLB: I'd be fine with it. After all, I know better than most how well he can lead us in battle. But from what I hear I may not get the chance.

CTA: What do you mean?

GLB: It's all just rumors at the moment, but from what I can tell no one has heard from Red in months. The last confirmed report I could find concerning him spoke of his setting out on a scouting journey west. The higher ups have been trying to keep it secret, but the army is running around headless.

CTA: This is the first I've heard of it! Does anyone know what happened to him?

GLB: Does it look like the officers confide their secrets in me? If anyone does know where he's gone, they're not saying. I just hope this mess resolves quickly, or one of the lieutenants might conveniently forget to reinstate me in all the chaos. I don't want to be stuck in this sinkhole of a town forever...

CTA: Well, that's all the questions I had. Good luck getting your rank back.

GLB: Whatever.

I planned on leaving that very day, but you know what they say about best laid plans. While I was interviewing Brock, the police officers arrived from Cerulean at Pewter's request to investigate the museum robbery. Upon learning I was in town, they put me under house arrest. The investigation is wrapping up and I don't expect to be held much longer. I'm really starting to hate the police.


	18. Apr 30

Apr 30

The week had nearly passed before the police allowed me to leave Pewter. I gave them some choice words as I left and was told under no uncertain terms that I couldn't come back. I don't plan on heading this way again anyway, so it's fine by me.

My original plan was to stop at the other end of Diglett's Cave and chat with the people at the rest stop, but with my deadline fast approaching I decided to head straight into Viridian Forest. This was not one of my best ideas. If you've been following my articles, you've probably noticed that I've had some problems with direction. I've gotten turned around so many times beneath these trees that I can't even tell where I entered anymore. I know that travel up north is discouraged because of how close it is to the untamed areas, but surely someone could have build straighter or at least clearer roads by now. Sometimes it feels like a mad land developer built mazes on half the routes.

This morning I was lost, as usual. I had woken up to the sound of beedrill swarming above my campsite and between blastoise and vulpix, I managed to just drive them off without getting impaled on one of their giant stingers. Still, a morning that starts like that could only go downhill. By noon I still had no idea where I was, though I suspected I was somewhere on the eastern side. After I finished eating, I stood and regarded the trees to the west. The victory army lay somewhere in that direction and I recalled Brock telling me that Red had gone missing. I wondered what the army was doing right now.

A blinding flash startled me out of my revere and when my eyes adjusted again it was to find Sabrina and her alakazam standing next to me. She too was staring to the west, but turned and regarded me as I leapt back.

Gym Leader Sabrina: Hello again, Allen. How has the journey been treating you?

Cool Trainer Allen: What are you doing here?!

GLS: Taking a little break. And is that any way to address me after how pleasantly we left things last time?

CTA: I'm sorry, you just startled me. I meant, what are you doing here instead of Saffron?

GLS: Seems the good professor had some trouble with one of his other gym leaders, and mighty Koga couldn't fix it all by himself. Shows how desperate Oak has become, to ask me for help. Still, I couldn't refuse a direct order, now could I?

CTA: This…trouble, it's about Giovanni, right?

GLS: Yes it is. It seems he was secretly the leader of the Rockets all these years. But you already knew this, didn't you? Now where could you have heard about this so quickly, and after I've been so busy cleaning up Koga's mess?

CTA: Well, a few weeks ago…

GLS: I'm sorry, that was a rhetorical question. I already know. And you've heard about Red, too.

CTA: Well…news travels fast.

GLS: Haha! You're getting an attitude. I like it.

CTA: Where is Red right now?

GLS: Oak doesn't know. None of his Aides, officers, or even his inner circle knows what has become of Red…and neither do I, which is more disturbing. There's some kind of darkness that keeps me from locating him every time I try. It's actually rather distressing. I really shouldn't have this much trouble tracking him, but he has slipped off of everyone's radar.

CTA: You mentioned that you were helping out in Viridian. What were you doing?

GLS: You can ask the new gym leader yourself. Now it's my turn to ask a question. What do you think of the Rockets?

CTA: What do you mean? I didn't…

GLS: You did. And besides, you have the same look in your eyes that Red did that time. Not what you were expecting, were they? Oak likes to keep his little stories circulating. If everyone knew what the Rockets were really after, then people might sympathize. Not everyone, of course, but enough to make him personally interested in keeping the truth down.

CTA: But you know. You hinted as much back in Saffron.

GLS: I told you not much goes on that I'm not aware of. Don't you remember? I thought you were taking notes.

CTA: You also told me to go to Fuchsia, but Koga wasn't even there!

GLS: That's because I wanted you to meet Janine. She's a bright girl, very promising, and always asking the right questions. I have high hopes for her. You two would never have met each other if Koga had been there.

CTA: You knew that he would get called away? But that was over a month before!

GLS: Alakazam here has learned the most fascinating ability lately. Would you like to see it? Use your future sight.

Alakazam's eyes lit up for a few seconds, but nothing else happened.

GLS: It's not very impressive right now, but later…you'll be visiting the good professor in two weeks. Keep your eyes open. Oh, before I forget, teleport.

Her alakazam raised its spoons and light filled the clearing again. When my vision returned I was amazed to see my haunter once again trapped in a glowing sphere above its head.

CTA: Haunter! Where did you find it?

GLS: I found it wrecking havoc in Lavender. It had set the construction back weeks at least and was doing its best to drive the workers from the town. You would not believe the number of channelers it was holding off on its own. It is a very good fighter. You shouldn't lose it so easily.

CTA: Thanks…

GLS: Don't thank me yet. You still have a ways to go before you're finished. You should try and stay here in the forest for another week while I finish up in town. Good seeing you again, Allen.

CTA: Wait! You still haven't told me what you're doing in…

But she was gone, disappearing in a flash of light. I waited for a few more hours to see if she would return, but there has been no sign of her. Stay in these woods for another week? I'm not sure if I can last that long out here…


	19. May 7

May 7

Well, I managed to last the week, though it hasn't been easy. The days have been a constant battle between myself and the swarms of bugs that infest every other tree in this blasted forest. It feels like every day I'm stepping on a weedle or choking on some butterfree's powder. And the webs! I'm glad I've had haunter to help deal with it all, but it's been very morose lately. Not its usual mischievous self at all.

When the suggested time had passed, I stumbled wearily out of the forest and made my way into town. I was expecting a battle scene and was more than surprised to find nothing strange going on. People were going on with their lives as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all. I stopped one old man who was sitting by the road and not only did he not know who Giovanni was, he seemed a little confused about who I was. He kept calling me little boy and tried to teach me how to use a pokeball. I would have thought he just had Alzheimer's or something if the next three people I talked to also didn't know their gym leader had been killed.

Confused but knowing I had to get an interview before the day ended, I entered the gym. Here at least there was evidence of a fight. Rubble littered the floor everywhere and several inner walls had been knocked down in places. My feet crunched through broken glass panels in the floor whose original purpose eluded me. Several trainers were trying to sweep up the mess, but it was clear that it would be days, if not weeks, before this place is whole again.

Down a couple flights of stairs and through some corridors was the leader's arena. The more intense fighting had taken place down here, if the wreckage was any judge. A man I vaguely recognized was picking through the rubble and straitened up as I approached. To my surprise, he introduced himself as the infamous Blue and announced he was the new leader. We sat down on a fallen wall to talk.

Cool Trainer Allen: Well, I didn't expect to find you in a place like this. How did you come to be here?

Champion Blue: I've been here for over a year, actually. When we first became aware that Giovanni was the head of Team Rocket, Professor Oak told me to try and take him down.

CTA: I've been asking around town and no one remembers Giovanni. What happened?

CB: Ah, that would be Sabrina's work. Giovanni was well loved around here and several of his Rockets had infiltrated the town, being friends and neighbors with the citizens for years. Can't say I really approve of the methods she employed, but if it stops a civil uprising I shouldn't complain…

CTA: So you've been fighting here all this time?

CB: I tried to keep it as quiet as possible. I had gathered a large number of skilled trainers to help me and we disguised our attacks as gym challenges. It took us months to even get one of my friends past the army of trainers in his twisted hallways. And whenever one of them made it to this inner chamber, they'd disappear and I'd never hear from them again. After the first few of my men vanished, the battles with his gym members got tougher and more violent.

CTA: So Oak called in Koga and Sabrina?

CB: Yes, and please call him Professor. The only ones I know who just call him Oak are the Rockets.

CTA: Sorry, slip of the tongue. You were saying?

CB: Professor Oak said that I was taking too long, that I needed to break through Giovanni's defenses or he would send someone he could trust to do the job right. I think he was just upset that Red had gone missing…

CTA: So he is gone.

CB: I shouldn't have said that! Don't write that down!

CTA: Don't worry about it. Where are Koga and Sabrina now?

CB: They received an urgent summons from Pallet and left a few days ago. I don't know anything else; they left before telling me any details.

CTA: What can you tell me about Red? You know him better than anyone.

CB: People all think that he's this nice guy, the perfect trainer, but he could never fool me. He was always cold and calculating in whatever he did. Every move he made was somehow to his benefit, or he wouldn't do it at all. And the way he treated his pokemon! He respected them only so long as they could fight. I only ever caught a creature if I knew I would use it, but he tried to catch every one he came across! As if he were trying to catch every pokemon in the world for some twisted reason...

CTA: Doesn't sound like you're very fond of him.

CB: Don't get me wrong. He is an incredible trainer and I respect him for it. But we started our journey at the same time and as such we were bound to be rivals. And every time we met he blasted me into next week!

CTA: Did you ever meet any of Professor Oaks other champions? I heard Orange was sailing in the eastern ocean. What happened to the others?

CB: Well, Yellow was the only other one I've met in person. He started his journey a year after me and Red, but I think the Professor was too excited about Red's success to give Yellow the attention he deserved. He was always too kind with his pokemon, never really developed any battle skill. He lost at nearly every gym he tried at and then disappeared. Come to think of it, I don't know what became of him. I've been too busy here.

CTA: And the others?

CB: They were before my time. Green was very skilled, from what I hear, but after arriving in Fuchsia he entered the Safari Zone and never came back out. Grey vanished somewhere around Mt. Moon. I've heard nothing but good things about Violet, but she never finished either. Last I heard, she joined Erica's gym after failing to win in Celadon and has been there ever since.

CTA: Really? I vaguely remember a Cool Trainer named Violet at the gym back home…what was it like growing up next door to Professor Oak?

CB: I…don't really remember. I can remember my sister…Red's mother…starting out on my journey…but everything before that is a little blurry. I keep getting flashes about some kind of tank…

Oak's Aide: That's enough.

We leaped up as Viridian's Aide walked stiffly into the room. He was followed immediately by two men who looked exactly like him, and with a start I realized they must be Pewter and Pallet's Aides. I didn't realize it until I saw them standing next to each other, but they really are all identical. Brothers, twins, or perhaps some of these clones I keep hearing about?

The first Aide snapped at Blue that he should do less talking and more working, or he might not be gym leader material after all. Blue scampered off to get started without a backward glance. Then the Aides addressed me, saying that they would accompany me to Pallet. They wanted to leave right away, but I feigned exhaustion and told them I needed a few days rest. They were angry, but agreed to take me back to the center first.

One of them is outside my room right now. I can hear him shifting on a chair in the hallway, no doubt listing for me to go to sleep. I have no idea what they want with me, but I have a sinking feeling it can't be good. I'll let pidgey out through the window, so they can't intercept it and take these notes.


	20. May 14

May 14

I was woken up the morning after I sent in my last article by the revving of an engine outside my window. Seems the Aides found a car so that I could "rest on the way". The car was in better condition than any of the others were, but I still felt every bump and dip on route 1. By now I have ridden in half of the cars in the world. Lucky me.

Pallet town was a lot smaller than I imagined it would be. There were only a couple of scattered houses surrounding a large building I was told was the Professor's lab. The car pulled up to the side of the lab and I was ushered quickly into the building. Inside, various lab assistants ran around or worked on computers in a blur of activity. At the back was a large section cut off from the rest of the building, containing a bank of computers and a large conference table with chairs. Professor Oak himself was looking over some papers at the table and stood up when we arrived. He shook my hand warmly and bade me sit down, gesturing for his Aides to leave us and to shut the soundproofed door.

Professor Oak: It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Allen. It's been three and a half months since you started your trek, hasn't it?

Cool Trainer Allen: Almost exactly, sir. I'm sorry to be taking time away from your work.

PO: It's no trouble at all. I knew when I granted your request to do these interviews that we would meet eventually. Feel free to ask me whatever you want to know.

CTA: Well first of all, I heard that something had happened here recently. Koga and Sabrina had been called in and the Aides were nervous about something on the ride. What happened?

PO: You have a good eye for detail, Allen. Two days ago, someone made an attempt on my life.

CTA: Someone tried to kill you? Who was it?

PO: The assassin escaped after he failed in his attack, so I don't know his name. But I have sent Koga on his trail and he should return any day now with the culprit. This is partially why I wanted to have our interview so soon. People will inevitably hear about this attack and I would like to assure them that it was unsuccessful and that I'm unharmed.

CTA: Do you think he was one of the Rockets?

PO: It is the most likely explanation. Perhaps some rogue left over from the battle in Viridian wished to get revenge for his fallen leader? After all, I don't have any other enemies.

CTA: I heard that Red has gone missing. Could he…

PO: Now where did you hear that?

CTA: Here and there…

PO: I understand. If you don't want to reveal your sources, that's perfectly alright. But you mustn't believe everything you hear. Red has gone on a secret mission for me, one which the victory army needed to be unaware of. There are plenty of experienced officers to lead the army in his absence.

CTA: Does the victory army have a goal? What are they trying to accomplish next?

PO: We haven't found any good areas to found a new city in yet, so the army is just clearing farmland for now. It is still a while yet before overcrowding becomes a serious issue again.

CTA: I was told that Admiral Orange had found some hospitable islands, though.

PO: Hmm…someone has been talking a little too loosely. I was hoping to keep the Orange Islands a surprise for a while longer, but this is a fine way to let the news out. I'm afraid I don't have much to say about them at the moment. I'm preparing a more complete announcement to be read on the anniversary.

CTA: I heard that there were other Professor Oak's in the past. Is this true?

PO: You've done your research well. Yes, the title of Professor Oak has been passed down five time in the last hundred and fifty years. It was decided early on that the leader of the empire should remain constant; to stand tall like a sturdy oak tree the world could feel comfortable leaning on in the tough times.

CTA: So if Oak is a title, what is your real name?

PO: I've been called Professor Oak for so long, I don't think I can answer to anything else. Some things we just…move on from. Was there anything else?

CTA: Just one. A couple times over the last few months, I've heard that you have some kind of cloning device. Is there any truth to the claim?

PO: I'm very interested to hear where you learned that from.

CTA: Is it true?

PO: Not in the slightest. There were a few experiments being run on Cinnabar along the lines of cloning, but nothing ever came of it. You can just put all those rumors out of your head. And it appears our time is up. Again, it was a pleasure to meet you face to face.

Professor Oak stood from his chair and the half-dozen assistants who had been nervously standing outside rushed in and surrounded him with printouts and bits of paper. I slipped out while he was busy and made for the door. An Aide standing outside the office made a move as if to stop me, but he was on the other side of the flood of assistants. By the time he had waded through the rush I was out the door.

The entire situation felt weird to me so instead of looking for a place to stay for the night, I leaped on blastiose's back and set off over the ocean. It's not like Pallet even had a center to stay at or a mart to stock up on supplies, but I was scared enough that I wanted to be away before anyone could stop me.

I don't know what I was thinking. I've been surfing over the waves vaguely southward for days. My food is running low and I've got this terrible sunburn. I'm lucky if I can find an island to stop at for the night, more often than not I've had to curl up on blastiose's shell. And its shell is not even remotely comfortable anymore.

You know what? I've had it. I'm done with this journey and done with getting lost. I'm sick of caves, sick of forests, sick of tunnels, and I'm sick and tired of this damned ocean! I am going to get to Cinnabar, finish this damn assignment, and go home! And I will never leave it again!


	21. May 21

May 21

My view of the world has been shattered. As I write this I am trying to put as many leagues between myself and Cinnabar as I can, but that pidgey still managed to find me so I will try to explain what happened.

It took me three more days to reach the island city's shores. I immediately went to the center and spent two more days just recovering from my ordeal. When I was ready to start again, I decided to put off the science building or the gym and visit the Old Mansion first. I wanted some time to martial my thoughts in peace.

The mansion was unbelievably old and none of the people at the center could tell me when it was built or who built it. I pushed open the front doors and walked through the arching hallways to the rooms in the back. Signs of its age were everywhere, ancient furniture lay in piles against the wall and parts of the floor were crumbling away in places. Cautiously, I climbed the rotting staircase and entered into the master bedroom. I was startled to find a man perched precariously on the end of a bookcase at the back of the room. When he saw me he leaped to the floor and dashed over before my stunned mind could react. As he pumped my hand enthusiastically, I recognized him as the scientific genius and gym leader, Blaine.

Gym Leader Blaine: Congratulations, my good man! I didn't think anyone would get that one! You have earned this Volcano Badge!

Cool Trainer Allen: Wha…what are you talking about?

GLB: The riddle I left in my gym, of course! "Attention trainers, where is the last place you would think to find me?" I thought I would be here for days, but I saw the pokeballs on your belt and knew I'd been found out! Good show, my good man! Better get to work on the next riddle, or I may have to actually battle the next trainer! Perhaps I should hide somewhere farther away, maybe somewhere off the island…

CTA: Wait! I just want to ask you some questions…

GLB: Ah, you must be a new assistant at the labs! Let me guess, let me guess, it's no fun if you just tell me! Ummm…the restoration department, right? You've been sent to get a new fossil to work on, right? Well, I don't have any!

CTA: No, nothing like that! I'm trying to put together a history of Kanto…

GLB: History? I didn't know we had a history department! I'd complain that no one's telling me about these changes, if I were ever in the labs to hear about these changes! If its history you want, go through there! All our best stuff came out of that room!

And with that he danced out the door I entered from, chuckling to himself. I have no doubt that he was a brilliant man in his time, but seeing him now…I cautiously approached the door he had indicated and peered in. There was a gaping hole in the floor right after the door and I was straining to see the bottom of it when haunter suddenly appeared in the air in front of me!

I jerked backwards and lost my footing, slipping forward into the pit. I fell for at least two stories and landed hard in the dirt somewhere in the basement. Miraculously, I was unhurt. Haunter soon appeared again and made frantic gestures for me to follow it. I cursed it for a while but tagged along as it led me to a pile of rubble against the wall. It motioned for me to dig and ghosted through the rock, and I reluctantly started to pull out the stones. It quickly became apparent that the rocks had been placed against the wall instead of fallen, and soon the entire pile collapsed to reveal a startlingly straight tunnel leading into the bedrock. I flicked on my flashlight and stepped through the portal.

The walls were covered in strange writing that seemed to move when I wasn't looking and I constantly had the feeling I was being watched. Haunter soon appeared next to me and huddled close as if it were afraid to be off on its own here. The corridor turned and suddenly there were a series of doorways spaced evenly about thirty yards apart from each other on each wall. I peered into the first one and found a large, empty room about twenty yards by thirty. The walls were covered in something shiny and I stepped closer to get a better look. To my shock, I recognized them as the mirror-like devices that are inside pokeballs!

All the other rooms were the same; large empty areas coated in the strange mirrors. There were gaps all over the walls where the mirrors had been pried away, some spots looking like they had been dug out by fingers. If only a few mirrors could capture a single creature in a small ball, what could a room of this size have been needed for?

The runes on the walls shed disturbing light on this question. They spoke of an advanced world, much larger and more populated than our own. These people invented incredible devices and built towering buildings, and they traveled all over the world and even into space. But then a war started and they unleashed something horrible. I couldn't understand some of the words being used, "nuclear" and "fallout" appeared a couple of times without any kind of description, but I did recognize "radiation". These rooms were built to protect as many people as possible while something happened to the world outside, only opening when the devices in the walls deemed it safe enough. At the end, the unknown writers said that the people who had gone into space couldn't be returned in time and had been left up there. These "astronauts" could last hundreds of years in orbit, but they would be stranded and we needed to save them as soon as possible when we got out. The message repeated itself over and over across the walls, a silent plea from the past for forgiveness.

Struck by the implications, I stumbled down the tunnel and climbed out of the basement. As I exited the mansion I saw Cinnabar's Aide running around outside with a small posse, obviously searching for someone. I slipped around the building, hiding in the bushes as the party passed close by, and set out to sea immediately.

Even now, I can't believe it. The thick forests and strange mountains, the old ruins that dot the wilds, everything makes sense now. Even the pokemon, twisted into horrible, deadly shapes. We did this. We did all this to the world. What have we done?


	22. May 28

May 28

This is the last you will hear from me. Effective immediately, I quit the Fleet Dodrio Press and set forth as a free man! Free from the oppressive rule of Oak, who only wishes the world to remain the same, twisted place so that he may remain in power.

They came for me as I was hiding out like a frightened animal in the abandoned gym on the Seafoam Islands. How they found me, I don't know, but I am glad they did. I am now part of a group prepared to do anything they can to repair the damage we have inflicted on this world.

I encourage all citizens reading this to rise up with me. You have heard the truth and seen in these pages what Oak has been trying so hard to cover up. This world is an unnatural abomination, and with the help of Team Rocket I vow to fix it!


	23. Epiloge

"So this is the last letter he sent?" Oak asked lightly, tossing aside the paper he had been reading and looking up at the five people clustered around the table.

They all had the decency to look away from his gaze. Lorelei fiddled with her clipboard and adjusted her glasses before answering. "I sent the pidgey back to him just in case, but it hasn't returned. I can only assume he 'liberated' it."

"So we have no idea where he is?" Oak's tone was ice. Lorelei flinched and looked down at the letters scattered about the table as if they held Allen's present location within them.

"We should send someone to the Seafoam Islands to find him!" Bruno punched the table to emphasize his point and scattered the papers around.

"That was over two weeks ago. He isn't there anymore, you idiot!" Lorelei snapped.

"That's enough." Oak said softly, and Lorelei and Bruno quieted at once. Sometimes, Oak wished the world was as simple as it was when he started out. Of course, leading had been difficult ever since he took over the mantel from the last Oak. He smiled, taking a rare moment to sift through the memories he had gained from his mentor along with his position.

"Allen is just a minor annoyance." Oak said. "With Giovanni dead, the Rockets are scattered and weak. We won't have to worry about them for a good while yet."

"He must have been an idiot, not to notice his articles weren't being published." Bruno chuckled.

"I'm surprised you noticed and I watched you reading them." Agatha remarked, staring down her nose at him.

Oak smiled at his old flame. Of course, she wasn't his lover. She had loved his grandfather, but his life and loves were a part of Oak now. The memory implanting device he had found all those years ago kept Oak alive by swapping minds with his direct descendent every generation. Always best to keep a firm grip on his empire, even if his first body was nothing but dust and ashes…

"Now, now, my love." Oak said tenderly, "We mustn't argue amongst ourselves."

"You're sweet, Claymore, but you will never be my Javelin. No matter whose memories you have." Agatha sniffed and tried to look haughty, but the spirit box chose that moment to sputter and her image faltered.

Oak's heart always stopped when the device which kept Agatha's soul bound and physical showed signs of failing. Mr. Fuji did great work, but his designs were never meant to last this long. If only Agatha had allowed him to clone her…Oak shook his head and returned to the task at hand.

"At least Allen did what we expected of him. There are too many security leaks that need to be patched up. Lorelei, take these pages and make sure that everyone who talked too much won't do so again. Now, what is the latest news on Red's location?"

Lorelei cleared her throat. "We've confirmed that he has made contact with this 'Johto' region. Flyovers with surveillance pidgeot show a civilization about fifty years behind our own. There must have been another Survival Bunker that opened not long after ours. Red's arrival has sped up their advancement. I'm told they might catch up with us and pose a real threat within the year."

Oak almost smiled. So Red arrived in a backwards land and supplied them with advanced technology, in return for leadership? A chip off the old block. Oak would have been proud if he weren't furious at Red's betrayal.

"We need to do something about him before he can share too many of our secrets." Oak turned to his son, who sat up straighter under his attention. "Lance, I need you to travel to Johto and track down Red. Find him and silence him."

"Isn't it dangerous to send your only heir into the heart of the beast?" Agatha pressed. Oak noticed that Lance flinched when she spoke. _Think she's old and ugly, do you? Well, you'll love her as I do when I am you, _he thought.

"I trust Lance more than anyone else in this room. If anyone can stop Red, it is he." Oak leaned over the table. "Prove your worth for me."

"I will not disappoint you, father." Lance said respectively.

"Now, what have we found out about the attempts on my life?" The temperature in the room noticeably dropped with the note of disapproval heard in Oak's voice. One attack is inexcusable, but two within a week is unprecedented.

"W-well," Lorelei stuttered, checking her clipboard nervously again, "we still don't know where the psychic attack came from. None of the Psychics posted around Pallet report detecting any mental activity in the area before hand. One Psychic named Will has a few ideas, but he needs some time to research them."

"Promote him." Oak ordered. "I want him around at all times to defend me against other attacks of this nature."

"Could it have been Sabrina?" Bruno asked, obviously eager for some excuse to take her out.

"Sabrina was in Saffron at the time. There are five witnesses who were with her when the attack happened, my Aide among them." Something tugged at Oak's mind, something from the articles on the table, but he ignored it for now. "What about the mysterious assassin?"

Koga leaned forward, clearly eager to show his usefulness. "He resisted my interrogation well, but I have broken him. Like we suspected, he's from Johto."

"Red's getting ambitious." _Or vengeful_, Oak thought. _It's always so hard to breed independence out of the clones_. "What were you able to learn?"

"Red has given them the technology to create pokeballs and the first five HMs. He's convinced them to build a port and a military base, and some kind of large radio tower. He has even set up a series of gyms identical to ours. It seems he's trying to turn Johto into a copy of Kanto."

Bruno slammed his fist on the table again. "Isn't there something we can do about this? Some weapon from that locker of yours?"

Oak thought back through his oldest memories, to the day he had stumbled through the forest over one hundred and fifty years ago. He had been clearing a path through the forest with the battle ax, the very one he would later name himself after, and had stumbled upon a cave hidden in the base of a hill. Inside he had found so many amazing technologies from the old world. The cloning tanks, the teleportation tiles, the memory implanting device. The weapons…no, best to keep some things to himself for now.

"Nothing we can use." Oak's face betrayed no secrets. "I have faith that Lance will not let me down. What else have you learned from the assassin?"

Koga shifted in his chair, uncomfortable with his next bit of news. "Well…it appears Red has copied your cloning tanks as well. The man is a clone, a champion named Bronze."

"He's purposely copying me." _A chip off the old block, indeed… _"You are promoted to the Elite Four as well, Koga, to intercept any other attempts. What else?"

"Well, Bronze is just the first clone Red is making. He tells me that before he left, Bronze saw that two more warriors were being grown. I surmise that he was meant to distract us with guerrilla warfare while these other two trained and prepared for the real assault. He tells me these other clones are named Silver and Gold…"

* * *

_This story has been an absolute blast to write. And there is nothing I like more that getting feedback on my work. Please drop me a review and tell me how I did!_


End file.
